The Boss (Nitrome)
The Boss (also know as Nitrome Boss) is the main antagonist of the online game Nitrome Must Die and Super Stock Tale. Along as a character he is the owner of Nitrome Towers, and therefore the leader of the gaming company. He is very rich and obese, both a classic sign of evil. Appearance He is a fat, bald man with a short mustache wearing a white shirt, a red tie, and a dark blue suit which is apparently too small for his body size. Personality As can be seen in the game, he is a rather egocentric and exploitative man: he is very bad to employees reaching a point of enslaving and is usually only interested in producing games. His company is in some respects impaired and several of its areas contain skeletons of employees who died from lack of care and concern from their employer, so he only cares about gaining fame and popularity with his company. History Arrival in Nitrome The Nitrome Boss was the overall C.E.O of the Nitrome company. Austin Carter and Justin Bennet invaded his room on the 100th floor of the Nitrome Towers. He fought them, and attempted to stop them from taking over the building and destroying his company. Partway into the battle, the boss calls employees that assist him in the fight, but they are killed; Austin and Justin have weakened the boss considerably. Boss Battle Once inside the machine, he rockets through the ceiling (using the rocket boosters found on the feet of the Cuboy machine). The boss and the two boys then fight on the roof of Nitrome Towers, with the Nitrome Boss firing blue bullets from the Cuboy machine. Justin and Austin using the remaining ammo in their guns. Suddenly, a ammo box for a weapon named Bang!, drops from the sky. One of the boys picks it up and fires it, causing the Cuboy machine and the whole building to explode. The bottom of the Cuboy machine explodes, and the top comes off to reveal an escape pod with a laser on it, and everyone that was on the roof falls down along with the crumbling building. The point of this phase is to avoid the boss, as he is immune to all damage. When he is on the ground, the player should try to get to the highest point on the level. When he flies up, the player should run underneath him. The player has to wait for the Bang gun to come. Once it comes, pick it up and fire it. This will cause Nitrome Towers and the Cuboy machine to explode, the boss to escape in his escape pod, and the player to head down. If the player dies at any point, they will respawn on the roof. The Escape During the battle from falling off Nitrome Towers, there are certain places to go to avoid damage. Find a piece of debris with one block sticking upwards. Shoot the boss, and then hide behind that when his laser passes over. After the laser has passed, jump to the next block of cover, and repeat the process until the boss is defeated. Only two health crates are spawned throughout the battle. It is important to get them, though the player's doesn't have to. The player's weapon is rockets, which they get an infinite supply of. The player only has one hundred seconds to kill the boss, so they should hurry. While the laser is moving vertically up, or coming down, the player can jump and fire a rocket that may hit the escape pod. Super Stock Tale The Nitrome Boss will brief the player at the start of each level, acts harsh towards the player, acting in a derogatory attitude and generally talking about how miserable his life is, along with telling the player how they will be punished for failing to get the desired object. Stating what he wants the player to retrieve (although it is rather obvious). He does not interact at all with the player, aside from talking in non gameplay segments of levels. Bump Battle Royale The Boss appears as downloable playable character who uses a bumper car-like machine in the game. Navigation Category:Tyrants Category:Cowards Category:Video Game Villains Category:Male Category:Unseen Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Slaver Category:Wealthy Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Vengeful Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Crossover Villains Category:Greedy Category:Torturer Category:Scapegoat Category:Power Hungry Category:Businessmen Category:Neutral Evil Category:Abusers Category:Anti-Villain Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Internet Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Control Freaks Category:Non-Action Category:Extremists Category:Extravagant Category:Nameless Category:Brutes Category:Grey Zone Category:Indie/Doujin Villains